dragonballgenerationroleplayinggamefandomcom-20200214-history
The Shop
The shop is where you can buy new attacks, health potions, kaio-ken abilities, and even strength boosts using your zennie. Items will be refilled on every 14th. You get 500 XP for each item you buy Health *Health Potion: 5 in stock. Restores all health, (Can not be used during fight) Z 5,000 *Senzu Bean: 5 in stock. Restores all health, and adds 2 speed and 1 damage. (Can be used during fight) Z 1,500 *Home Cooked Meal: Requires zennie under 1,000. Restores 1/2 health. Free of charge Attacks *Antenna Beam- Requires 15 hours of training to achieve, level 7 required (Namekians and Majins only) *Self Destruct: Any race may self destruct at any time. *Kamehameha: Requires 50 hours in training to achieve, level 5 required (Saiyan, human, or half-breed only) *Explosive Madan: Requires 80 hours in training to achieve (Saiyan, namekian, or half-breed only) *Final Flash: Requires 100 hours in training to achieve, level 10 required (Saiyans, and halfbreeds only) *Spirit Bomb: Requires 400 hours of training to achieve, level 20 required. (Saiyan or halfbreed only) *Dodon Ray: Requires 50 hours of training to achieve, level 4 required. (Aliens, androids of all kinds or halfbreed only) *Tri-Beam: Requires 150 hours of training to achieve. (Humans or halfbreed only) *Spirit Ball: Requires 100 hours of training to achieve, level 5 required (Human, and halfbreeds only) *Destructo Disc: Requires 200 hours of training to achieve, level 10 required. (Humans or halfbreed only) *Light Grenade: Requires 140 hours in training, level 10 required. (Namekians, or halfbreeds only) *Masenko: Requires 80 hours in training. (Humans, Namekians, or halfbreeds only) *Special Beam Cannon: Requires 130 hours of training to achieve. Level 15 required (Namekian, or half breed only) *Destructive Wave: Requires 100 hours of training to achieve. (Namekian, or half breed only) *Hellzone Grenade: Requires 150 hours of training to achieve. (Namekians or half breed only) *Mystic Flasher: Requires 200 hours of training to achieve. Level 13 required (Namekians or half breed only) *Demonic Death Wave: Requires 100 hours in training to achieve, level 10 required (Demons, or half breeds only) *Darkness Sword Attack: Requires 200 hours of training to acheive, level 7 required. (Demons, Aliens, or halfbreeds only) *Darkness Flame: Requires 180 hours of training to achieve, level 10 required. (Demons, or half breeds only) *Death Ball: Requires 160 hours of training to achieve, level 15 required. (Ice-jin or halfbreed only) *Death Beam: Requires 50 hours in training to achieve, (Ice-jins, Aliens, and halfbreeds only) *Nova Strike: Rquires 115 hours in training to achieve, level 5 required (Ice-jins only) *Explosion Wave: Requires 50 hours of training to achieve. (Aliens or halfbreed only) *Gigantic Blaze: Requires 100 hours of training to achieve, level 10 required (Aliens or halfbreeds only) *Scatter Finger Beam: Requires 70 hours of training to achieve (Aliens or halfbreeds only) *Planet Burst: Requires 200 hours of training to achieve, level 15 required (Aliens only) *Photon Flash: Requires 50 hours of training to achieve, level 5 required (Androids, all kinds or halfbreed only) *Berserker Blast: Requires 100 hours of training to achieve. (Androids, all kinds or halfbreed only) *Bionic Punisher: Requires 70 hours of training to achieve. (Androids, all kinds or halfbreed only) Speed, Damage, and Power *Speed Potion: 5 in stock. Gifts 4 speed, (Can not be used during fight) Z 6,000 *Damage Potion: 5 in stock. Gifts 4 damage, (Can not be used during fight) Z 6,000 *Power Level Potion: 5 in stock. Boosts power level by 100,000 (Can not be used during fight) Z 2,500 *Kaio-ken Capsule: 5 in stock. Grants kaio-ken abilities, level 1 required. Z 15,000 (In order to increase your kaio-ken level to X10, you must spend 10 hours in training in the kaio-ken form to achieve. And that rule goes for the other increments) Upgrades *Upgade Chip: 5 in stock. ANDROIDS ONLY (energy absorbing) Z 3,000 *Upgraded Parts: 5 in stock. ANDROIDS ONLY (perpetual) (must go to hospital for installation) Z 2,500 Other *Potara Earring: 5 Lets 2 characters fuse into 1. Z 3,000 *Knowledge of The Fusion Dance: 5 in stock. Gives knowledge about how to use the fusion dance. Z 3,000 *Time Capsule: 5 in stock. This lets you go back in time to start all over with a new name, a new race, and a new character. Z 5,000 *Diamond Studded Ring: 5 in stock. This lets the boy characters propose to the girl characters, if the girl accepts they can get wed and have 1 child. (only boys can buy) Z 10,000 *Weighted Training Clothing: 5 in stock. Gives more resistance while training, but you get twice the amount of XP, but you take 50 damage every hour. Z 9,000 *Shut down remote: 1 in stock Defeats any android opponent, but health has to be at 1/3 of noramal. Halfbreeds have to be at 1/5 power. Z 20,000 *Sword: 5 in stock Lets you attack with sword, does 50% more damage with each strike. Z 5,000 *Gun: 5 in stock. Allows a user to shoot bullets at the opponent. You will become invincible to bullets when your power level reaches 1,000,000,000. Z 15,000